Dreking on Ice
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Ratchet and Clank have been longing for another adventure after defeating Drek and saving Ratchet's home. The wait was over, they receive something that will allow them to explore a different galaxy and new planet. What cold tales can be found there? Since they may, MAY, not have to try and think about Drek, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The Tip

**Planet Veldin**

**Ratchet's Workshop**

It's been three months ever since Ratchet and Clank defeated Supreme Executive Chairman Drek. It was another day of relaxing, and being satisfied of their victory. Clank then noticed something fall out of the sky into the front of the workshop.

"What's up?" Ratchet asked.

The smoke cleared and it was a little pod, and an info-bot emerged from it.

"An info-bot? Finally, we can go and do something for once!" Ratchet said excited.

The info-bot played. It showed a planet called Earth in the galaxy of the milky way, and in the background was a deeply modified voice. It was showing a birds-eye view of a town called Arrendelle, and that a coronation was happening for someone named Elsa. According to the commentary, she has been shut out from people for years, also there was suspicion of great power in the place, and the speaker said that it could be useful to him and the Blarg. The last thing it said was: "This has been Dre-"

The info-bot ended.

"Hmm, should we go Clank, I'm up for seeing a Queen being knighted." Ratchet said.

"I suppose we could. It is a galaxy I've never even been familiar with. However first, since it is a coronation for a Queen, we need to dress properly." Clank said.

He took out a bow tie from inside his chest compartment and put it on.

"Hang on a second, the voice said at the end Dre. You don't think Drek survived, do you?" Ratchet asked.

"Well either way, we must be careful." Clank said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Ratchet said.

He went to get something to wear. Ratchet came out with a bow tie, and a gentleman hat, and he held his wrench.

"So, how do I look?" Ratchet asked.

"Like the Ratchet I always knew up till now!" Clank answered.

"Alright, let's go." Ratchet said.

"And if Drek does show up, I still have all my stuff." Ratchet added.

They got into their ship and exited Veldin's atmosphere and blasted off.

**Later...**

They got within Earth's atmosphere and landed in the nearby mountains where they could see a small town in the night.

"That must be the town we saw on that info-bot." Clank said.

"Alright, so we're here. Let's go check it out." Ratchet said.

They started to make their way down towards Arrendelle. As they were making their way, they noticed ice being formed. They hid, and saw a women with platinum blonde hair, with a crown on her hair just running up the mountain.

"That must be the Queen! And it seems to be a human." Clank said.

"Ya think?" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, it's, it's-"

"It's snowing!" Ratchet said.

"Isn't it supposed to be summer here?" He added.

"Well, we should go down to the town." Clank said.

Clank put himself on Ratchet's back.

"Yeah, I didn't expect someone to have ice powers." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, think for a second. If Drek and the Blarg are here, then they could be targeting her." Clank said.

"Well, yeah. What are we waiting for! Let's get down to business!" Ratchet said.

They made their way down to Arrendelle. Then they saw the palace, and they were hearing rumbling of voices.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to be. Let's see if we can help!" Clank said.

They entered the palace gates, and the people turned quiet and looked at them.

"Look what the Queen has brought us now!"

Ratchet noticed this older looking man, with a uniform with a red stripe across it.

"I do apologize sir, but we did not get summoned by your Queen." Clank said.

"He's right, we're just visiting!" Ratchet said.

"I'm not sure if this was a good idea Clank." Ratchet whispered.

Two of the man's guards charged him with swords. Ratchet took out his wrench and threw it at them, resulting them in being knocked down. The Wrench retracted back to him.

"Hmm, I know not who you are, but-"

Another man, with a woman came up to Ratchet.

"The Duke of Weselton is impressed, right?" The man said.

"Yes..." The Duke said.

"Hello sir, we could be of assistance, but what is going on?" Clank asked.

"Why hello, your prince-ness?" Ratchet said.

"Aw! He's kind of cute!" The women said.

"Uh... The name's Ratchet, and this is my friend, Clank!" Ratchet said bowing.

"I'm Anna, Princess Anna of Arrendelle!" The woman said.

"And I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans said.

"Your sister is a monster!" The duke said.

"She can't be the monster!" Ratchet said.

"You're right." The Duke said.

"Of course I am." Ratchet said.

"YOU ARE!" He said.

"Now now." Clank said.

"I'm just a Lombax!" Ratchet said.

"He's right, he didn't cause this, I did! Tonight was my fault, and I pushed her! So I must go after her!" Anna said.

"Bring me my horse!" She added.

A horse was brought to Anna and she got on.

"This is dangerous! Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me!" Anna said.

Anna rode off towards the mountains.

"We'll go too!" Ratchet said.

"But, you'll freeze!" Hans said.

"Sir, we'll be fine." Clank said.

"Hans right? Don't worry, you're almost like my friend here! You both think too much!" Ratchet said.

Saying that, Ratchet began to go up the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreking Up

Ratchet was just hiking, but then saw Anna's horse running back towards Arrendelle.

"You don't suppose she's in trouble, do you?" Clank asked.

"Well let's go!" Ratchet said.

Clank used the jet pack to boost Ratchet forward. Then they saw Anna lying there in the snow.

"Wow, you're fast." She said.

"Hello your highness." Clank said.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." He added.

"Ratchet and Clank right? You can come, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Anna said.

"Well we could use some adventure eh Clank?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, we always do the right thing." Clank said.

"Let's go!" Anna said.

The three continued to walk together in the cold conditions of the mountain.

**Later...**

They came upon a log house that said, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and sauna. Anna, and Ratchet went inside.

"Hoo hoo!" The man said.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Oaken?" Clank said.

"Why yes. We have big summer blowout! Half price on clogs, swimsuits! Ya?" Oaken said.

"Well, for now dresses. And winter boots?" Anna asked.

"That would be in our winter department." He said.

There was very little in the winter department, there was a dress, and some boot, and a couple of snow shoes.

"What can I get you my furry friend?" Oaken asked Ratchet.

"Uh...Give me a second." Ratchet said walking around.

"Um, has anyone else, like maybe I dunno, the Queen perhaps, come by here?" Anna asked.

"The only ones to be out in this storm is you and that furry fellow dear!" Oaken said.

Then someone came in the door with snow all over him.

"Even this fellow! Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

He went toward the desk, but Anna was in the way.

"Carrots." He said.

"Huh?"

"Behind you!"

"Oh."

"Where could all the snow be coming from?" Oaken asked.

"The North Mountain." He said grabbing other tools.

"Alright, that'll be forty!" Oaken said.

"What, no ten!"

"Oh no good! Supply and demand have really taken a tole on the products!"

"Want to talk about supply and demand? I sell ice for a living!"

"Ooh that's a rough business to be in right now! That's um, unfortunate." Anna said.

"Um, I gotta ask, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked.

"Yes! And step aside while I deal with this crook here!" He said.

Oaken stood up.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

He grabbed him and threw him out of the store.

"So, I'll get you the boots and dress? Ya? Nothing for your furry friend?" Oaken asked.

"We're fine! Let's get going Clank!" Ratchet said.

"Actually, I have this!" Oaken said.

He held up an info-bot.

"Where did you get that?" Clank asked.

"Found it outside. Now when I saw you my little metal friend, I figured you'd know how to work it? Ya?"

Ratchet grabbed the info-bot and it played. It showed a Blarg soldier reporting in front of this big ice palace.

"Greetings Supreme Executive Chairman Drek!" He said.

Drek's voice was heard in the background.

"Find out who created this big phenomenon, and move in! And get whoever has created this! That power will help us with our plan! And if you see those two buffoons, dispose of them!"

The info-bot showed a picture of Ratchet and Clank.

"Yes sir!"

The info-bot ended.

"So we're not done with Drek yet!" Ratchet said.

"Who's Drek?" Anna said.

Ratchet saw she already changed into her new dress and boots.

"Supreme Executive Chairman Drek was a monster! He tried to destroy many planets in our galaxy to build his own!" Clank explained.

"And it wasn't for his people at all! It was all for money!" Ratchet said.

"That's horrible!" Oaken said.

"Come on! We put a stop to him once, we can do it again!" Ratchet said.

"Now you're talking!" Clank said.

Anna went outside to a shed where the ice man was with his reindeer. She went inside.

"I can't believe we're doing this again!" Ratchet said.

"I know, but we have them!" Clank said.

"Yeah, but if we can get to Elsa before Drek, then we may have a chance!" Ratchet said.

"Actually, it doesn't matter!" Ratchet added.

"Um, why?" Clank asked.

"She probably kicked the Blarg's behinds if they got close to her! I mean, did you see the size of that palace?! She must be really powerful!" Ratchet said.

"Hmm, either way, I don't like it if Drek is planning to destroy this planet as well!" Clank said.

"If Drek wants Elsa's powers, then Arrendelle ain't going to be the one place with un-natural snow!" Ratchet said.

"That seems right! And not only that, he'll freeze Veldin and other planets as well in the Solana Galaxy!" Clank said.

"More a reason to stop him!" Ratchet said.

Anna came out of the shed with the ice man.

"Ratchet, Clank, meet Kristoff and his reindeer Sven! He's going to take off the mountain!" Anna said.

"Hey..." Ratchet and Clank said.

They all got on and they began their journey up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3: That's Ice!

**Later...**

During the sleigh ride, Anna and Kristoff were discussing the man Anna met. Then they eventually stopped, Kristoff held up a lamp.

"What's out there?" Ratchet asked.

"Wolves! Go Sven!" Kristoff said.

Sven pulled the sled, but there were no wolves chasing them. Then there were some recognizable people on jet packs chasing them.

"It's the Blarg!" Ratchet yelled.

"Just keep going!" He added.

He took out his Blaster, and took out some Blarg. They reached a cliff, with another side, the Blarg stopped chasing them, they crashed into a tree

"We're going to have to jump!" Clank said.

"Jump Sven!" Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said.

"JUMP SVEN!" He added.

The second Sven jumped, Kristoff cut the harness. Kristoff made it to the other side, but his sled didn't.

"Aww, I just payed it off!" He said.

Anna attached some rope to a picax and threw it to Kristoff, and she pulled him up.

"Wait, where's Ratchet?" Kristoff said.

Sven gestured him to point at the sky, and they saw Ratchet flying with his jet pack holding his wrench. However he lost his gentlemen hat and his bow tie, same with Clank, he wasn't wearing his bow tie.

"That was too close!" Clank said.

Ratchet landed right beside Anna.

"How did you do that?!" Anna asked Ratchet.

"Eh, we sort of payed for this in our galaxy. Good thing we did! Speaking of which, I'm going back to Pokitaru after we're done with Drek!"

"That's another planet we've been to!" Clank said.

Anna went up to Kristoff.

"Well Sven, this thing has made things bad for us, for helping anyone ever again!"

"Look, I'll replace your sled! And everything in it." Anna said.

"Ratchet, we can't waste time! The Blarg are going to get Elsa!" Clank said.

"Wait a moment Clank!" Anna said.

A few seconds passed by, and Kristoff spoke up.

"We're coming!" He said.

"Great!" Anna said.

Then an info-bot appeared from out of the sky.

"What's that?" Kristoff said.

"An info-bot, it may give us valuable information for our enemies. You see, those people on those jet packs are called 'The Blarg', and they take orders from Supreme Executive Chairman Drek. This will provide info we need!" Clank explained.

"Play it already!" Ratchet said.

The info-bot started playing.

It showed a squad of Blarg soldiers inside a palace with ice for walls.

"Drek sir, we're in position!" One soldier said.

"Then begin! Have you found those two?!" Drek said.

"No sir!"

The soldiers were then suddenly becoming frozen.

"Drek sir, we've been compromised send-"

The info-bot's video feed of the Blarg soldiers ended with the camera becoming frozen.

"Hmmm. Perhaps this is harder then I thought, patience is going to have to be our ultimate weapon." Drek said.

The info-bot finished playing.

"See?! I told you we don't have to worry!" Ratchet said.

"Yes, but we must not underestimate Drek!" Clank said.

"Wait, if Anna's sister is already on her guard, then how can we know if she won't freeze us?!" Kristoff asked.

"She won't freeze us as long as I'm here!" Anna said.

"Alright I had enough of talking about Drek! Come on, let's get going!" Ratchet said.

They walked off continuing their journey.

**Later...**

They came upon these trees which had some ice hanging like wind chimes.

"Wow, now that's a sight!" Ratchet said.

"It's so beautiful!" Anna said.

Just then they were hearing a voice from behind them.

"Yeah! It is! So white! So pretty! But yellow and snow, OH NO!"

A little snowman came beside Ratchet.

"HI THERE!" It said.

Ratchet just swung his wrench and the snowman's head went flying and Anna caught it.

"I don't want it!" She said throwing it to Kristoff.

They were throwing it back at each othet.

"Okay, I think we got off to a wrong start!" The snowman said.

"How is it still talking!" Ratchet yelled out.

Then Anna threw the snowman's head back onto it's body, but it's head was upside down.

"Wait a second, what am I looking at here? Why is everyone hanging from the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked.

"Hang on!" Anna said.

She went up to the snowman, and put it's head back on straight.

"There!" Anna said.

Then Anna took out one of Sven's carrots and put it through the snowman's head.

"Ooh!" Ratchet and Clank said.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've never been better! I've always wanted a nose! It's like my little baby-"

Anna pushed the rest of the carrot into his head.

"Now I love it even more! Now, hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf? Oh yeah, that's right! Olaf!" Anna said.

"Come again?" Ratchet said.

"Who's the funny looking yellow creature?" Olaf asked.

"Ratchet." Anna said.

"And that metal thing on his back?" Olaf asked.

"Clank." Anna said.

"Hey..." Ratchet and Clank both said.

"Nice to meet you both! Now, who's the funky looking donkey?" Olaf said pointing at Sven.

"Sven." Anna said.

"And the reindeer?"

"Sven."

"Ok, now-"

"Quiet Sven, trying to think!" Olaf said to Kristoff.

"So, what has brings all of you up here anyways?" Olaf asked.

"We're trying to bring back summer, and-"

Ratchet cut in front of Anna.

"And stop an enemy from freezing the entire planet."

"Well, I could take you all up the mountain, and I could sing about how summer could be enjoyable, but there's been some strange people trying to get at Elsa." Olaf explained.

"Drek is really trying to get in!" Clank said.

"Well, let's go! Follow me!" Olaf said walking off.

The group started to walk off.

"Ratchet?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah?"

"Somebody's gotta tell him."

"What, the snowman in summer?" Clank asked.

"Well, yeah...We're gonna have to tell him, eventually!" Kristoff said.

"Come on! First let's see if Drek didn't reach Elsa first!" Ratchet said.

They continued.

**Later...**

They came upon some ice spikes that formed.

"Look, what's your plan anyway?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" Anna said.

"That's it?"

"I know Anna's sister is alright, she's a good person." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest person ever!" Olaf said walking into an ice spike.

"Oh look, I've been impaled!" He said laughing.

They continued walking, and they came upon this cliff. Anna went to try and climb it.

"Hold up, that's too steep, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said.

"Says who!" Anna said.

"Uh, Kristoff..." Ratchet said.

Sven then hit Kristoff, and he saw Anna was already starting to climb.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm, going to see, my sister!" Anna said.

"Hold on, I'm going to block you guys out to concentrate here!"

"Did I almost make it? And does the air seem thin up here?"

"Uh, hey guys, not sure if this is going to help, but I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go!" Olaf said.

"Great! Catch!" Anna said to Kristoff.

Kristoff caught Anna.

"Wow, that was a crazy trust exercise!"

Ratchet then took out his Blaster, and followed Anna.

"Alright Drek, if you're here, then come on!" He said.

They went up this ice palace, but the place was quiet.

"Now that's ice!" Kristoff said.

"I'm going to cry!" He added.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said.

"Did Drek get her?" Clank asked.

"No, they couldn't have!" Anna said.

They went to climb the staircase, however, Sven couldn't climb, so he stayed at the bottom. They got to the door.

"So, you gonna knock?" Ratchet asked.

"Look, I want you guys to wait out here!" Anna said.

"Come on, this is a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said.

"What if Drek's troops were waiting for you?" Clank asked.

"Just give my sister a minute, please. And if your Drek fellow is in there, then I'll scream the first moment I see those, Blarg, whatever!" Anna said.

She knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Wow, it opened! Strange..." She said.

Anna went inside. While Olaf and Kristoff sat down and started counting, Ratchet joined in.


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

Anna was inside the ice palace. She walked in to see that Elsa's work was flawless. However there was also people frozen in, but they weren't human. They looked like the people who were pursuing them when they lost the sled.

"Elsa? It's me Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna almost slipped, but she didn't. Then she saw Elsa at the top of the stairs with one of her hands up.

"Anna?" She said putting her hand down.

"Elsa, you're different, but it's a good different! And this place is, amazing!" Anna said.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of, but you should probably go!" Elsa said.

"But I just got here! Is it because of those soldiers, or your powers? Because, I'm not afraid!"

"Look, there's someone that's after me, and I don't know who or what, but-"

She paused, and she heard another voice.

"Wait, what's that?"

Olaf walked in.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said.

"He's like the one we built as kids, we could be like that again!" Anna said.

Elsa only thought about when she froze Anna's head.

"No we can't!" She said.

Then Ratchet and Clank walked into the palace.

"Who's that?!" Elsa said raising one of her hands.

Ratchet and Clank then put their hands up.

"Put your hands down Ratchet, you look ridiculous!" Clank said.

"My words exactly pal!" Ratchet said.

They put their hands down.

"Sorry, he's a part our group!" Anna said.

"Well, he's not the one trying to chase me? He's not a Blarg? Wait a second!" Elsa said.

"I saw you when I was heading up the mountain! But, you don't work for them?" She added.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but we actually know something about the people who are trying to capture you! And we'll explain ourselves!" Clank said.

"They are trying to chase down some bad guy!" Anna said.

"Ok then, go on Clank." Elsa said.

Clank explained about Drek and his previous actions, and what he wants to do. He also explained they are from a far away galaxy called, the Solana galaxy.

"That's terrible but, you all need to go!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said.

"No, please Elsa, I'm not afraid!" Anna said.

She went into singing tone, and Elsa went upstairs.

"Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

"Oh great, here we go..." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"What, you have a problem with singing?" Clank said.

"No, but it might make me lose some focus..." Ratchet said.

Ratchet followed Anna.

Anna: _Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

We can head down this mountain together  
_You don't have to live in fear_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I will be right here_

Elsa:  
Anna,  
_Please go back home, your life awaits_  
_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

Anna:  
Yeah, but -

Elsa:  
I know  
_You mean well, but leave me be_  
_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_  
_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Anna:  
_Actually we're not_

Elsa:  
_What do you mean you're not?_

Anna:  
_I get the feeling you don't know_

Elsa:  
_What do I not know?_

Anna:  
_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Elsa:  
What?

Anna:  
You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

Elsa:  
Everywhere?

[Anna:]  
It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

[Elsa:]  
No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

[Anna:]  
Sure you can! I know you can!  
_'Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_[Anna:]_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can work this out together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I can't control the curse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_[Anna:]_  
_Don't panic_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_There's so much fear!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We'll make the sun shine bright_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_You're not safe here!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can face this thing together_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_Oh!_

_[Anna:]_  
_We can change this winter weather_  
_[Elsa:]_  
_AHHHHH..._

_[Anna:]_  
_And everything will be alright..._  
_[Elsa:]_  
_I CAN'T!_

Elsa shot out a burst of ice. Anna got hit in the middle of her chest, and Ratchet turned around quick, but it hit Clank, and he detached from Ratchet's back, and his arms and legs just went into his body.

"Clank! Come on speak to me!" Ratchet shouted.

Elsa turned around and see what she accidentally did.

"Anna!"

Kristoff came running in.

"Elsa, I know we can stop this!" Anna said.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me! And to stop them!" Elsa cried out.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes you are!" Elsa said.

She then formed a big snow monster.

"Um, heh heh heh, hey big snow guy, can I just take Clank and go?" Ratchet asked freaked.

The snow monster picked up Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Ratchet w/Clank. Then he carried them to the front entrance and threw them out, Olaf's head was separated from his body.

"GO AWAY!" It shouted.

They were thrown against a rock that was covered by snow.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna shouted.

She picked up some snow and made a snowball.

"Woah woah feisty pants! Let the snowman be!" Kristoff said.

"Ok, I'm calm." Anna said turning away.

"Ah come on Clank!" Ratchet said.

He picked up Clank.

"He'll be fine." Kristoff said.

Then Anna threw the snowball anyway.

"Ah come on!" Kristoff and Ratchet said.

The snowball did hit the large snowman, but it just wasn't effective. The snowman's eyes glowed blue as it roared.

"Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said.

"You guys go I'll distract him!" Olaf said.

Anna and Kristoff ran off, and the giant snowman chased them. But Olaf's body ran off and Ratchet had to put down Clank and run to get it. He eventually tripped it by throwing his wrench at it. He was able to hold it down, and bring it back to Olaf.

"You're pretty fast without a head!" Ratchet said.

Olaf just quickly put himself back together.

"Uh, Olaf, we may have a problem." Ratchet glimpsed.

Olaf's carrot nose was on his head, and his butt was chest, and his chest was his butt.

"Alright, let's go!" Ratchet said.

Ratchet, still carrying Clank, had noticed the giant snow monster had already been knocked out. He then noticed a cliff when he ran a little more.

"Hey Anna, Sven! We lost marshmallow back there!" Olaf shouted.

Then they saw the snowman was up and behind them.

"Oh, hey!" Olaf said.

"We were talking about you, but all good things!" Ratchet said.

Olaf had tried to go on its leg, and so did Ratchet, but it threw them down the cliff. Ratchet saw Anna, but Anna caught Ratchet's wrench, however, Olaf fell down. They tried to go faster, but the rope was being pulled up, and when they were face-to-face with it.

"DON'T COME BACK!" It said.

"WE WON'T!" Anna said.

Anna grabbed Ratchet's wrench and Ratchet was now holding on to Anna's boot, and Anna took a swing and cut the rope. They fell and reached the bottom.

"Wow, you were right, just like a pillow!" Anna said.

"CLANK! CLANK!"

Clank was nowhere to be seen, but Kristoff was in the snow and he emerged from it and Clank was on top of him. Suddenly, Clank's arms and leg were stretching, and right before Kristoff's eyes, Clank's eyes had started to glow green.

"Captain Qwark?"

"Clank?!"

Ratchet picked him up and checked him.

"What happened?" Clank asked.

"You kind of got hit with Elsa's ice." Ratchet explained.

"And we fell down a big cliff, luckily I have a hard skull, and this snow helped to!" Kristoff said.

"I don't have a skull, or bones." Olaf randomly said.

"Ok, what are we going to do now! I can't go back to Arrendelle like this!" Anna said.

"The thing I'm worried about is your hair!" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it's turning white!" Ratchet pointed out.

"Is it bad?" Anna worriedly asked.

"Don't worry, I know someone who can fix this! Time to go see my friends!" Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" Olaf said.

"Yes, they'll know how to fix this."

"Um, just saying something here, but I think Elsa and this weather is not the only thing we need to worry about!" Ratchet reminded.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yeah! Those weird looking Blarg as you called them, and the one behind it all was, was...who again?" Anna said.

"Drek, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek." Clank said.

"Alright, let's go!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Get it together, control it! Don't feel!"

Elsa was trying to control her powers and there was ice spikes being formed on her walls.

**Elsewhere...**

"This is really starting to get a little out of hand!"

"Drek sir, the other guards of that Arrendelle place, led by that Prince Hans is almost at the ice palace, should we-"

"NO lieutenant! Let them do what they must, then we'll strike! But this plan better be fool-proof this time! Is it ready?"

"Almost Drek, sir..."

"Alright, now get out of my sight and let me think!"


End file.
